


Happiness, At Last

by tryoutsomedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Dies, Dean Winchester Proposes Marriage to Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 14, Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryoutsomedestiel/pseuds/tryoutsomedestiel
Summary: After 5 years of dating, Dean thinks he and Castiel are ready to take the next step.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sits in his, contemplating how he should do this.

After 5 years of dating, Dean thinks he and Castiel are ready to take the next step.

He wants to marry Castiel.

The thing is, he was never really good at anything with emotions involved. He wasn't sure at ALL how this works.

"Get yourself together, Winchester.." he says quietly to himself.

After a few more minutes, he decides that he would go nowhere in trying to think of this himself. He decides to ask Sam what to do. He walks to Sam's room, hoping not to stumble across anyone else, but, of course...

"Dean!" calls Jack.

Dean stops dead in his tracks. "Dammit..." he thinks to himself. "Hey Jack," he replies, "What do you need?"

"So.. I've been thinking... can we get fireworks?" Jack asks.

"Fireworks?" Dean asks.

'Yeah, I wanna try them out."

It hits Dean. Fireworks...

"Uhh... sure," Dean says.

"Really?" Jack asks, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah, why not?"

Jack's smile widens, and he walks off to his room.

Fireworks... maybe he didn't need Sam's help after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean goes out that night to buy everything he needs. It would be a surprise.

He arrives at the bunker, hands full with his items, and walks down the stairs carefully.

"Dean? Why do you have so much stuff? I just thought you were going out for a beer run," Sam asks, a little suspicious.

"I figured I'd cook us dinner tonight; got something cool in mind," Dean replies coolly.

"Right..." Sam relents, still a little suspicious.

Dean heads straight for the kitchen, hoping to start immediately. He wants to make this cool recipe he found recently, steak diane. He thought it looked fancy enough, considering the occasion, but then again, how would he know about anything fancy?

He has 4 sirloin steaks, one for everyone. He uses a rolling pin to flatten out the steaks, and cuts off the excess fat. He's learned a lot about cooking now. He seasons both sides with salt and pepper, and puts olive oil in this large skillet, just big enough to accommodate 4 steaks at once. He sautes the steaks just long enough for them to get a good sear. He sets them aside to rest. He heats some olive oil in a separate pan to start the sauce. He slices some shallots and puts them in the pan, allowing them to soften before adding some sliced crimini mushrooms and a tablespoon of butter. He crushes in the garlic. He adds some Worcestershire sauce and mustard, then lets it heat up for a minute. He turns up the heat, tilts the pan away from him, pours in some brandy, and allows it to ignite.

Damn, he's good at cooking now.

He swirls the juices around the pan once the alcohol burns off. He adds some cream, and allows the sauce to thicken up. He adds the steaks back into the pan, and cooks them until he gets a perfect medium-rare. He chops some parsley and adds it to the pan. He plates the 4 steaks, each with a side of sauteed potatoes and peas. He spoons the sauce on top, and is careful to wipe up the plate when he's done. Everything has to be absolutely perfect for his angel.

He goes outside to set up his plan for the rest of the night after dinner. He calls everyone to the war room for dinner. Cas, Sam, and Jack head their way towards the war room, and catch the smell of the food.

Upon entering, Cas asks, "Dean, what's that smell? It's wonderful!"

Dean grins and replies, "Just something I learned recently."

They sit down and eat, all of them remarking at the taste of the food. It was delicious. They, of course, had some pie (french silk) for dessert.

After dinner, Dean leads them all outside, where he ignites the fireworks, and all of them, especially Cas and Jack, watch in awe.

Dean lets the fireworks go for a few minutes, then pulls Cas in front of all of them.

"Cas, you've been a part of my life for 10 years now. You've fought with me, and died for me, and I've done the same too. I love you with all my heart, and..." Dean sinks down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box. Cas puts his hands over his mouth in surprise.

"... Castiel, will you marry me?"

...

...

...

A single nod is all it takes. Dean leaps up and smashes Cas' lips against his. They keep it up until Sam clears his throat loudly, and says "You guys do know, you have bedrooms."

Dean and Cas just chuckle and continue making out, this time slowly gravitating towards their bedrooms.

"Wait.. no, guys! I didn't mean it seriously.." Sam calls after them, only to be ignored.

"Jack, I think we should go out for a couple of hours," Sam suggests.

Jack looks questioningly at Sam, then puts on a face of understanding.

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

*about six months later*

Dean and his family - Sam, Jack, Mary, Rowena, the Hunters... - stand in the bunker library. He had hoped for something a little more formal, but Cas said that it doesn't have to be formal. They just have to be together.

Sam was in charge of all the traditional ceremony stuff, so he was the one to clear out the library and get everything worked out beforehand.

Dean stands in front of all of them, Sam in the officiator's position. Dean's a bit nervous, but that wasn't really unusual. He didn't think being nervous was necessary; he was finally marrying Cas.

When the wedding march starts to play, Cas appears, Chuck and Amara by his sides, and slowly walks towards the front of the room. He's wearing the very same suit Dean's wearing, much to everyone's amusement. Cas arrrives at the front.

"We're wearing the same suit!" Dean points out.

"Too late now..." Cas replies.

"It's ok... it's perfect."

Sam clears his throat and starts the speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Castiel and Dean. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Dean and Cas to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. If anyone here has any reasons to why they should be married, keep it to yourself or get out because this is going to happen."

The audience chuckles.

"Lucky for me, Dean and Castiel have written their own vows."

Dean and Castiel say their vows. Sam teared up at Castiel's, but nearly broke down completely after hearing Dean's speech. Dean was an unexpectedly good writer.

"We didn't bring enough Kleenex," Sam thinks.

Once Dean was finished, Sam said "By the powers vested in me with the consent of God and his sister sitting right there, I now pronounce you husband and spouse."

"You can kiss me now," Cas says.

"Sam didn't say I could kiss you," Dean says facetiously.

"No, Cas is right. Go," Sam tells them.

Dean and Cas share the most passionate kiss of their lives. They are almost oblivious to the cheering and applause of the audience, focusing on just each other.

 

 

 

But, suddenly, everyone feels a cold chill up their spine. Cas recognizes it immediately. It was the same chill he had when the Empty had possessed Dumah and tried to drag Jack to its domain. He approaches it, shielding Dean and the others.

"You will not harm them," he says solemnly.

"You have your time, God and Amara have bound me for a limited time, it seems," the Empty replies, throwing a hateful look at Chuck and Amara.

"Dean... I don't want you to blame yourself for this..."

"Cas, what are you talking about? What is that?"

"Jack can explain later. I just need to say something. Dean, you've made me so happy," Cas was tearing up now, "Please don't ever blame yourself, no matter what you hear. I am so glad that I was able to meet you, and grow to love you, and eventually marry you. You've made me so, so happy. I love you so much. I love you all so much. You guys are my family."

Dean was having recollections of that night in the barn.

No, it was sounding too, too similar.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks, "Come on, Cas. Don't be saying goodbye right now. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us."

"It's ok, Dean. I'll be dead, but I won't be gone, I'll always be with you."

"Time's up," the Empty says.

Cas looks into Dean's eyes, and says his last words.

"My Righteous Man, goodbye."

And at that, the light explodes from his eyes and mouth, before he and the Empty disappear, never to be seen again.

Dean just stares in shock, tears freely flowing out of his eyes.

"Don't worry, Cas. I'll get you back. I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! Sorry for actually putting my horrible writing out there, plus a cliffhanger.
> 
> But, if by the 0.00000001% chance, you want to right a sequel to this, then please feel free to do so. Just give me credit, and share me the link so I can read it too!
> 
> Comments and kudos are my only source of sustenance, so please feed me. I'm starving ;-;
> 
> I am tryoutsomedestiel on Tumblr. Follow me!


End file.
